The present invention relates to a supercharger for supplying heat engines of vehicles, in particular for supplying the cylinders of spark-ignition internal combustion engines or diesel engines of motor vehicles.
Superchargers, particularly positive-displacement superchargers known in the prior art for this application, comprise a main body having a working chamber in which two lobed bodies rotate, which bodies always form a seal along a generatrix parallel to the axis of the main body. Moreover, this working chamber is in communication with an intake duct and an outlet duct, which ducts are disposed radially in the main body, and the two rotating bodies are often made of cast iron.
This known configuration involves various disadvantages, however, such as a relatively high weight of the supercharger, the necessity of having to perform different working stages during production, and a relatively large transverse size of the main body.